


【马英九】水母

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 貂九v.s.马九 少量马貂 蒸汽朋克背景骨科擦边球+主要角色死亡 情节恶劣 慎点





	【马英九】水母

**Author's Note:**

> 貂九v.s.马九 少量马貂 蒸汽朋克背景  
> 骨科擦边球+主要角色死亡 情节恶劣 慎点

时隔十七年，我又回到这个国家。  
年幼时我跟着家人离开时万般不情愿，于是借着兄长工作变动的机会跟着回来。我向家人再三保证会好好照顾自己，也写信联系了儿时的玩伴道英哥。  
道英哥的回复比我先到达我国内的家，除了提起一些只有我们知道的小时候的事以外他还邀请我去他的生日派对。他的语气很热切，好像我只是出去旅游几天，我们还像十七年前一样关系亲密。我很高兴，因为道英哥是我的初恋。  
道英哥的生日聚会同时也是他宣布继承家业的时候，所以办的十分隆重。不过我不太喜欢商业式的觥筹交错。人们互相夸耀，人们欢笑，可惜都是假的。我干脆一个人躲在二楼，倚着栏杆看楼下大厅里的幢幢人影。  
我的眼神跟着道英哥在人群里转。无论是亲朋好友还是合作伙伴，道英哥总是带着得体的笑容与人交谈，他从不会让人觉得不舒服。  
人们交谈的噪音叫我喘不动气，我索性打开走廊上的飘窗以求新鲜空气。直到窗户角度转换倒映出另外一个人的影子，我才发现我并不是唯一一个躲在楼上企图与世隔绝的人。  
二楼走廊的结构是对称的，对面飘窗前面摆了一张缎面的椅子。一个同样着礼服的青年坐在那里，后背挺得很直。他的皮肤白到几乎透明，水晶吊灯的暖橘色灯光打在他脸上也映不起一点血色。  
比起人，他更像被藏在阁楼里久不见光的人偶。我这样想着，反倒对他起了极大的兴趣。  
我看得太久太出神，他好像发现了我，就朝着我看过来。他看我的眼神也一样泠泠。我忽然觉得羞愧，觉得自己身上已经沾染了污浊的尘世气息，配不上他月光一样清冷的神色。我口干舌燥灌了手里的葡萄酒，却被呛到咳嗽。  
“唉，你这种喝法真是糟蹋我的好酒。”道英哥的声音从背后响起来，跟着他的管家接过我手里的杯子。我赶紧掏了手帕收拾自己，同时举手表示歉意。  
看到道英哥到楼上来，对面的青年就急匆匆过来，试探性地勾了勾道英哥的小指，见他没有拒绝才握住他的左手。只一瞬间他身上的戒备就全都散掉了，即使几乎无甚表情变化，他眼睛里的喜悦是根本藏不住的。我甚至羡慕地想，如果现在我不在场，他肯定就直接扑进道英哥怀里了。  
“这位是？”我抬抬下巴朝着那个青年一点，“道英哥该不会是金屋藏娇了吧？”  
道英哥没有直接回答我，反而握紧了青年的手说原来别人眼里我们看起来更像情人啊；看青年只眨着眼睛看他，道英哥又小声向他解释什么叫做情人。接着他们两个一起笑起来。倒是管家适时提醒我道：“这位是小少爷。”  
我大窘，连着说了好几声抱歉。道英哥也不恼：“毕竟当时小九才来没多久你就去了国外。”  
他这么一说我才逐渐有了印象。金家的小少爷名字叫廷祐，道英哥同父异母的弟弟，只差了两岁。道英哥的亲生母亲因病去世时，他父亲把廷祐哥和他母亲接回了家。道英哥最开始完全不接受他们，但是父亲是绝对的家庭权威，道英哥反抗无效就把自己关在房间里绝食。  
我还记得那时候我得知全家都要搬去海外，急着和道英哥道别，他却闹这一出让我根本找不到人。于是我就趁着晚上爬窗摸进他的房间，我们以前经常这么偷偷玩耍的。道英哥那时候已经很虚弱，眼神却亮得吓人。我好不容易劝他离开房间去吃些东西，只在那时候和廷祐哥有一面之缘。  
道英哥出声打断我的回忆：“既然以前没有机会好好了解，马克今天就留下来吃晚饭吧。正好你和小九正式认识一下。”  
“廷祐哥，请多指教。”我伸手向廷祐哥打招呼。  
“廷祐...哥？”廷祐哥听我这么叫他居然露出困惑的神情，对我伸出去的手也毫无反应。我脸上的笑有点挂不住，道英哥赶紧打圆场说小九在家是忙内呢，没有当过哥哥。道英哥一点他的额头提醒他要懂礼貌，廷祐才虚虚卧一下我的手。他的指尖有一点凉。  
道英哥又转过来对我说：“小九一直待在家里，也没有同龄的朋友。如果你不介意，就用平语和他说话吧。我也希望小九能有马克这样可靠的朋友。”  
道英哥的手叠在我俩的手上，我看见廷祐笑起来时只觉得自己的心脏砰砰直跳。说来惭愧，我在初恋对象的生日派对上对他的弟弟一见钟情了。

 

那之后我借口想要浏览道英哥的藏书每天都往他们家跑，道英哥似乎完全不介意我躲在他家浪费青春。可惜廷祐对我的亲近似乎毫不在意，他永远只在道英哥面前展示自己。道英哥只说他怕生，我也明白自己在对方眼里根本不重要。可是爱情使人盲目，我只好时刻跟着道英哥以防错过廷祐的一颦一笑。  
有一次道英哥提早结束生意场上的事情早早回家，看到我也在，就吩咐了管家准备下午茶。我在国外无拘无束惯了，下午茶的铃声一响就径自端起杯子，可是金家两兄弟却谁也没动，我只好把茶杯放下。  
道英哥看见我一副尴尬的神色忙说不必拘束，只是父亲从小对他们要求严格，有些繁文缛节即使多余也成了习惯。道英哥一边说一边笑着看廷祐，他只端正坐着，手指绕着上衣的丝带打圈圈。  
道英哥像个长辈一样温柔地摸摸他的脸，很满意地点点头说：“小九今天很乖，手伸出来吧。”廷祐就真的放开了丝带把手举起来，环成小小的一抔。道英哥挑了一个司康，慢悠悠地切开再涂上果酱和酸奶油；廷祐却只保持着举手的姿势不动，即使道英哥把一小半司康放到他手心里，他也只是凑过去闻闻。直到道英哥说“吃吧”，他才谨慎地小口品尝。  
我看到这一切只觉得惊讶，寻常兄弟间竟然有森严的等级制度。廷祐好像等待主人命令的牧羊犬，他安安静静地吃完了，就看着道英哥等待他的夸奖。道英哥慢条斯理吃掉剩下的司康之后才去照看廷祐，用手帕帮他擦掉鼻尖上沾到的一点点果酱。这对于他们而言极为平常，倒是我支吾半天只能挤出一句：“你们兄弟关系真好。”  
道英哥看着我，高深莫测地说：“那可是多亏了马克。”  
我不解，视线在道英哥和廷祐之间来回几次，只觉得廷祐看我的眼神好像在说什么。  
那段奇怪的下午茶时间之后，我带着满腹疑惑回了家。吃晚饭的时候我向自己当医生的哥哥随意提起说道英哥对他弟弟那么好，你连自己亲弟弟不喜欢吃蘑菇都记不住。我哥哥听了也感慨：“他弟弟是叫廷祐来着？那孩子的眼神我总觉得叫人慎的慌。”  
我不由把餐刀往桌子上一拍，反驳说廷祐哥是个很柔和的人你只是没见过。哥哥看我红着脸争辩就问我是不是喜欢人家，我默默用餐刀戳自己盘子里的蘑菇只作默认。他又开玩笑说：“道英那小子那么宝贝他弟弟，你可有苦头吃。”  
看来哥哥眼里他们只是比寻常兄弟更亲近一点。我只好再旁敲侧击地问了问和道英哥走得近的几个商业伙伴，可是他们听说金家还有个小少爷竟然都很惊讶。我越发觉得奇怪，总觉得只有自己偷偷观察道英哥和廷祐的相处模式才能得到答案。

 

道英哥继承家业以后时常在家举办酒会，我不喜欢这种场合，但是为了见到廷祐也尽量参加。同时我也留意观察有没有可乘之机搜索一些线索。廷祐有时会待在二楼我第一次看见他的地方，但是大多数时候我都找不到他，问起管家也只得到“小少爷不喜欢这些所以会待在阁楼里做些他自己的事”这种模棱两可的答案。看来只有去阁楼看看。  
于是某一次酒会之后，我以酒醉、哥哥出诊没人接我为借口黏着道英哥让我留下。我提出留宿请求的时候廷祐也在，我第一次见他皱了皱眉头。他看向我的眼神里欲言又止的神色越来越重，我更觉得今天就是真相大白的机会。  
道英哥给我安排的房间离他童年的卧室不远，但是距离阁楼有一段距离。我特意等到道英哥房间的灯光熄掉才动身。我早就仔细观察过阁楼外部的结构，以我的身手爬到阁楼房间外的走廊轻而易举。阁楼房间的门留了一条缝隙，里面隐约传出对话的声音。声音一方是道英哥。  
我悄悄凑过去看，道英哥背对我站着，手里牵着一条银色的链子。门缝开得很窄，我只能小心转换角度去看链子的另一端。廷祐跪在地上，脑袋前后移动着。他脖子上黑色皮质项圈正连接着链条的另一端。过了一会廷祐站起来，唇角带着一丝水渍和摩擦过的痕迹。  
道英哥笑着摸摸他的头问他：“廷祐会乖乖吃掉吗？是哥哥的奖励。”  
接着道英哥把廷祐推向房间中央的床，他的手隐没在廷祐丝质睡袍的下摆里。我只能通过布料摆动的方式判断道英哥的动作，其实也不需要我猜的，廷祐的娇喘声已经让情况昭然若揭。我不敢相信，靠在墙上连大气都不敢出一下。不仅仅是因为他们是亲兄弟，人前永远周到的道英哥私下里竟然是这样才更叫我震惊。  
我也怨自己，即使是看到这种不伦的情景。我的第一反应依然是廷祐真的很美。道英哥手上的动作加快逼得他眼圈泛红，沾染了情欲的眼神更加楚楚可怜。道英哥很快把手抽出来，捻着指尖上来自廷祐的晶莹的前液说小九真棒。接着他撩起廷祐的睡袍，露出一片大腿内侧雪白的皮肤。  
我不敢再看，赶紧背对着墙收起眼神，但是好奇心却让我挪不动脚步。我听见道英哥的声音，觉得自己呼吸加速脸颊发烫。  
“小九，叫你提着衣服下摆不是让你用嘴衔着。唉，怎么能这么可爱。”  
“小九，腿再打开一点。”  
“小九，叫出来。哥哥想听。”  
除了喘息和偶尔一两声嘤咛，我几乎听不到廷祐的声音。我自嘲地想，也是，道英哥这么“宠”他，他连说话的必要都没有了。  
“小九今天怎么这么黏哥哥，是因为马克留宿而吃醋嘛？哎，别哭呀。”听到道英哥忽然提起我的名字我吓得一个激灵，还以为自己被发现了。我克制不住好奇心又探出头去看。道英哥捧着他的脸，舐掉他的泪，然后就把头埋在他肩上，下身的动作也加快了。  
廷祐的呻吟被他顶得破碎，只能在喘息的间隙反复地喊“哥哥”。原来哥哥二字在他心里的分量极重，不管是不是道英哥教他这么想的。我想起初次见面的时候我叫他廷祐哥时他不解的神色，他大概觉得自己衬不上和道英哥一样的称呼。  
我本以为廷祐几乎要沉溺在高潮里，可他忽然就直接朝着我所处的方向看过来。他的眼神清澈毫无情欲的味道，直直撞进我的眼睛。廷祐，你是在向我求助吗？  
这场荒诞的性事之后廷祐像祷告一样喃喃说“哥哥，我爱你”，可他的眼神从未离开站在暗处手足无措的我。道英哥背对着我替他整理头发，满足道：“哥也爱你。哥会一直‘照顾’你的。”  
可能是我的错觉，道英哥说到“照顾”二字时语气竟然是戏谑的。我思考他所谓“照顾”的含义，又想到他以前说一切都是多亏我，忽然就被极大的震撼击中了。  
道英哥小时候绝食反抗廷祐住进他们家时，我劝他作为哥哥是有义务照顾弟弟的。道英哥听我这样讲，忽然就笑了，答应我说不会再用这种幼稚又伤害自己的方式反抗。然后我扶着他开门出去，就发现靠着墙边坐着睡着的廷祐，身边放着凉掉的晚饭。  
我叫来管家让他去找医生，等待医生来的时候管家对我们解释道廷祐每天都会给道英哥送饭。道英哥不吃他也不吃，就这样坐在门口等着。道英哥当时就挣脱了我的手，他蹲下来去摸廷祐的脸。  
醒过来的廷祐看见是道英哥，就直接扑进他怀里，哭着说都是他不好但是哥哥不能和自己的身子过不去。道英哥也搂紧了廷祐，他说哥哥以后会好好照顾自己，也会好好照顾你的。  
原来让廷祐卷进不伦的漩涡的始作俑者竟然是我本人。我回到自己的房间，用凉水狠狠拍打自己的脸。既然是我让他陷入这种泥沼的，就应该由我将他解救出来。

 

那之后我假装什么都没发生过的样子照例在廷祐那里“虚度光阴”，趁着道英哥不在时我又偷偷爬上阁楼去看。果然不在外面的时候廷祐都被脖子上那根链子锁在阁楼的房间里，但即使是这样的生活他似乎也很满足。这次是傍晚，门也照例没有上锁，我得以有机会好好观察这个房间。廷祐只背对着我坐在窗户前面涂抹一幅油画，好像是什么人被某种张牙舞爪的生物缠住，隐约像某种色泽艳丽的水母。画中人长相有些眼熟，但是神情可怖，似乎在经受极大的折磨。  
我来不及思考画中人是否是廷祐眼中的自己，身体已经先一步反应去拉住他。他被我吓了一跳，我赶紧让他收声，快速解释道我是来救他的。可是廷祐丝毫没有要离开的样子，甚至从装画具的盒子里抽出一把匕首对着我。我不知道要怎么说服他，他只站在原地虎视眈眈盯着我。就在我想要强行带走他时我听见脚步声，一定是道英哥。我只好顺着窗户快速离开。  
当天晚上我又找借口留宿，下定决心即使是来硬的也要把廷祐带走。我做好准备赶到阁楼，却听见房间里传来剧烈的声响。我怕是廷祐出事，急匆匆赶过去看。房间里道英哥靠墙坐着，廷祐则跪坐在道英哥身上，手里握着的刀直直捅在道英哥胸口。  
奇妙的是看到这一幕我竟然想起廷祐画的水母。自然界里美丽的东西大多是脆弱但有毒的，这三项要素支撑起一个奇妙的平衡。艳丽的外表昭告毒性，但在此之下脆弱的内在一旦暴露就是死期到来。此刻的廷祐就是这样的生物，满眼泪水、浑身颤抖，手里捏着的银质匕首却是致命武器。  
看到我进来他冲着我吼叫我不要过来，还说哥哥只能有一个宠物，谁也不能抢走他。  
宠物。原来他是这么看自己，也是这么看我的。他的世界里金道英是绝对的主宰，而我就是罪大恶极的闯入者。他伤害了自己心里最重要的人，目的是为了完全占有他。不过廷祐似乎也没有伤到道英哥的要害。道英哥看起来倒是冷静，似乎连疼痛都感受不到，他一手按着匕首确保它不会轻易移动，另一只手去拨廷祐的头发：“小九，放手。伤到手怎么办？”  
道英哥的话永远是神谕，廷祐乖乖松手，拉着道英哥的手放在他脸颊上。他眼神里的担忧是真的，即使他刚才确实是带着杀意的。  
我的思考有些跟不上事情的发展，至少我已经明白我自以为的求助其实是示威。我皱着眉头杵在原地不知道该怎么办，想要后退却又踩到了什么东西发出吱呀一声响。  
道英哥这才抬头看我，好像我刚才根本不存在一样。他看一眼我的眼神就了然地笑了。他笑得很用力，只发出几个音节就被咳嗽打断。廷祐摸出自己的手帕去摸他唇角的血，道英哥先是埋怨他“最喜欢的手帕沾了血可不好洗”，然后又对着我：“在你眼里，我竟然成为坏人了。”  
他果然什么都懂，一句话把我童年时期无疾而终的喜欢和现在无用的英雄气魄一并戳破，我在他眼里从来没有长大过。  
他看我的眼神像是已经明了我接下来要做什么。他说医药箱就在桌子下面的抽屉里，管家也会替我作证。道英哥的口气轻巧，但是眼神却有警告的意味；我回他一个我明白的眼神，无论待会我怎么和管家串口供，至少在保护廷祐的立场上我们意见一致。  
我一言不发地走过去，用双手握了握匕首手柄。道英哥再没什么力气说话，我就把廷祐从他身上拉起来，我手心里也沾上廷祐手里的血。我不想弄脏廷祐的脸，但是现在也顾不得了。我轻轻别着他的脸让他看着我。我说：“这是我最后能为你做的事。”  
他喃喃着说“马克”，这是他第一次叫我的名字。我在他额头上留了一个浅浅的吻，然后把他推出了房间。布置好一切后我又仔细去看廷祐未完成的那副油画，这次我看清了画中人的脸。是我自己。

 

金道英还是死了。  
年轻有为的实业家被刺身亡，舆论除了感叹道英哥英年早逝，也有不少人好奇他的遗产该如何处置。我没有想到的是道英哥竟然早早就准备好了遗嘱，事无巨细将廷祐今后的人生安排得明明白白。可惜大多数人直到现在才知道金家原来还有个名不见经传的小少爷。  
不过这些事情都是我在牢里听说的。道英哥被刺的第二天管家去报了警，作证他听到我和道英哥的争吵；刀上有第三个人的指纹，是因为小少爷当时在争执现场，想要夺刀却失败了。  
上法庭时我已经做好了心理准备。这件事早点结束才能更好达到我的目的。我索性直接认罪等待判决。道英哥是有名的青年才俊，我估计陪审团有一半女性都把他视为偶像，她们甚至等不及我讲述争执的细节就要求判我死刑。  
执行当日有不少人围观，但人群里我还是能一眼看到廷祐。他瘦得有些脱型，我听说道英哥去世之后他就几乎不吃不喝。也是，失去主人命令他什么都做不了。但是那双眼睛里透出来雪亮的恨意和小时候的道英哥一模一样，从这一点来讲，他们还真是兄弟。  
道英哥最后和我说他母亲是被廷祐的母亲害死的，但是他没法对廷祐下手。他把廷祐改造成只能依赖他生存的宠物，殊不知自己也掉进没有廷祐生活就无意义的漩涡里。  
不过比起道英哥十几年的精神复仇，廷祐这一刀倒是更符合这样的眼神中的快意。我并没有切身感受过锋利金属隔开皮肉的感觉，不过我也并非完全无罪。道英哥大概以为我会尝试救他再替廷祐认罪，可是我没有。我拔掉了道英哥胸口的匕首，任由他的鲜血肆意淌出来沾满我的手和衣服。他的血很热，但是手已经凉下去。  
我听见行刑开始的钟声，廷祐依然在人群里瞪着我。也好，这样他就不会忘记我了。毕竟我最后能为他做的事，就是我的报复。

**Author's Note:**

> 【标题的由来】全文都是建立在“美的东西有毒”那句话上的，起因是看到了某种深海里很漂亮的水母。我想写一点比斯德哥尔摩更极端的又爱又恨的状态。顺便一提，如果有穿刺伤，不要急着把尖锐物拔出来。不然会像貂老师一样流血不止的。


End file.
